Alpha and Omega: The spark of love
by Seattle Fox
Summary: Takes place after the last scene of the movie. Big time romance and love between Humphrey and Kate with lemons in later Chapters. Adding more detail in the lemon scenes.
1. Goodnight Love

**A/N:**** I don't own Alpha and Omega or any of the characters. But I believe this story will be a pretty good sequel right after the last scene of the movie.**

**This story will have romance and a few lemons, as well as some humor. Hope you enjoy. –Alloy Fox  
**

After a few hours of howling, Kate and Humphrey began walking down the hill to the Alpha den. Both saw Winston, Eve, and Lilly sound asleep. Humphrey was glancing at Kate who was staring of into space.

"Something wrong Kate?" Humphrey asked, causing her to turn her attention to him.

"No, I'm just feeling cold", Kate replied as she was starting to shiver.

Humphrey smiled and began to nuzzle from Kate's neck to the side of her face, causing a relaxing sigh to escape her throat. Then Humphrey poked his cold wet nose into her ear, causing Kate to make a surprise jolt and tilt her head in the opposite direction.

"I can fix that", Humphrey said as he starred in the depths of Kate's golden eyes.

As both starred at each other romantically for a few minutes, Kate then began to nuzzle on Humphrey's neck.

"I'd love that," Kate replied happily.

Humphrey then turned his attention down the hill and began to lead Kate to his small den down the cliff right under a tree at the edge above it. As soon as Humphrey walked in, he turned around and sat while Kate soon entered as well. She then sat next to him and both were touching faces as they stared outside.

"Thank you Kate," Humphrey all of a sudden said.

"For what?" she asked.

"For making me the happiest Wolf in the world, I love more than anything Kate," Humphrey finished.

"Same with me, I love you too so much Humphrey, I haven't been this happy since I was little," Kate replied, and then licked the side of Humphrey's muzzle.

Humphrey then stood up and walked ahead a few steps with a smirk on his face, still facing away from Kate.

"What's wrong Humphrey," Kate asked concerned.

"Kate?"

"Yes?"

"Wolf pile!" Humphrey yelled as he did a 180* jump and pounced on Kate, making her shriek playfully from the unexpected action. Then, both wolves where beginning to wrestle playfully, and nip at each other's ear.

Kate's growl was really turning on Humphrey, more than her laughs. Then with all her strength, she pinned Humphrey to the ground with her paws on his and starred at him with a victorious smile.

As Humphrey starred up at Kate hovering over him, panting, that was only making him more aroused. Then he felt his flag rise to the highest limit, as he took a quick glance to check, he thought the idea about mating with Kate [which was a long time fantasy for Humphrey], he wanted her to be comfortable about the idea as well. Even though Kate hadn't noticed, Humphrey was feeling embarrassment, and was worrying of her reaction.

_'Oh god, I've never been so turned on in my life, what do I do? If she see's me like this, she'll think I'm a pervert. Okay, I'll go to the creek to cool down and come back'_, Humphrey thought.

"Okay, you win, I got to get some water, be right back", Humphrey said in a fast way as he escaped Kate's grasp and walked out of the den with his tail between his legs to hide 'himself' from her. Kate watched as Humphrey walked down the creek with a raised eyebrow, knowing that something was wrong. After all, she did invent that excess. Kate then got up and left to follow him.

Kate found Humphrey at the head of the creek near the lookout cliff. As she hid behind a bush to see why Humphrey wanted to get away from her, she was thinking it had something to do of how she acted towards him. As she watched Humphrey make his way to the water edge, Kate noticed that he still had his tail between his legs.

Then as Humphrey was entering the water, he moved his tail and was exposed for 5 seconds before reaching neck deep in the cold water. During those 5 seconds, Kate's eyes enlarged and had her mouth half open and was totally shocked at why Humphrey was feeling embarrassed. As she was quietly making her way back to the den, Kate covered her mouth with her paw to hide her laughter as she was blushing from the affection of Humphrey she witnessed, and by-o-means, caused.

_'Oh my god, I've never knew Humphrey that way before, I didn't think of being just a little playful would turn him on so much. He probably was just embarrassed of how I would react, it defiantly could have been worse, he could have mounted me before I could say something,_' Kate thought, then Humphrey returned.

"Feeling better?" Kate asked in a sweet caring voice.

"Yah, I'm cooled down now," Humphrey replied with a sigh of relief.

"I bet," Kate said with a smirk, making him blush.

"Cause it's quite a workout to wrestle an Alpha, especially for an Omega," Kate finished with a laugh.

"Yah, that was fun Kate," Humphrey replied sharing her smile.

"I thought you always have fun," Kate replied sarcastically as Humphrey sat down next to her.

"Well yeah, but it's 1,000 times better when having fun with you," Humphrey said as the duo lay down in close quarters.

"Thank you so much Humphrey for your love, it's the most warming feeling in the world, you've really made the happiest an Alpha girl can be," Kate said after she snuggled against his chest, feeling the warmest happiness in her life.

As for Humphrey, he had the biggest smile to be ever been put on his face. He felt truly amazing for making Kate the happiest in her life because of his love to her, and no doubt the he felt the same way from her affection towards him.

"I love you Kate," Humphrey said as he wrapped his paws around her ribcage, and was starting to fall asleep.

"I love you too Humphrey," Kate relied as she was drifting off as well, both with loving smiles on their faces.

**A/N:** **So there you go, hope you all like the first chapter. Sorry that I'm a slow typer, I just am. And my dad was a software programmer for a company, oh well, don't worry, there will be a Humphrey and Kate lemon later on after romance. Take care **

**-Alloy Fox  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here you go, hope you all like it. –Alloy Fox  
**

Winston and Eve woke up noticing that Kate hadn't returned from the howling. Winston got the idea that she was still with Humphrey, Eve on the other hand was brainstorming ideas of what to do to him depending on the situation. While Lilly was still sleeping, Winston and Eve went to check on the rest of the pack.

Back in Humphrey's den, he and Kate were nose to nose as the sun was shining on their fur. As Humphrey opened his eyes, he saw how beautiful Kate's tan fur shined like gold under the sun, and looked so peaceful sleeping.

A few minutes later, Kate began to stir around, and then opened her eyes and smiled immediately at the sight of Humphrey.

"Good morning Humphrey," Kate said then stretched her arms and yawned, causing Humphrey to do the same.

"Good morning Starshine," Humphrey replied as he stared into Kate's glittering eyes as she let out one of the small girlish giggles.

"Did you sleep well?" Humphrey asked as he was scratching behind his ear.

"Mmph Hmm, best sleep I've ever had," Kate sighed happily.

Humphrey finally got rid of his itch, then walked up face to face, and licked her entire left cheek, making her giggle from the sensation.

"Me too," Humphrey said then gave her another lick, then Kate began to lick his face back.

"Hey Humphrey, Mooch found a new tree..." Shakey started to ask at the entrance of the den, but stopped at the sight of his friend and Western Pack Alpha's daughter making out.

"Wow, sorry man, I'll..." he started but stopped as they heard a howling from Winston, making Kate's ears perk up.

"Oh no, that's my father," Kate as she stood up and groomed herself quickly.

"Catch you later?" Humphrey asked.

"Yah, I'll be free around noon after Alpha duties", Kate replied then licked the front of his nose and began walking.

As Kate was walking away, Humphrey cocked his head to the side and became lost in a daydream as he watched her walk in slow motion. Humphrey was beginning to pant and drool as well as get 'hard' again as he watched her tail swished in the wind, and her butt moving slightly left and right after each step.

"Yo, Humphrey," Shakey asked as he was waiving his paw in Humphrey's face.

"Huh?" Humphrey replied as he shook his head back to reality.

"Kate's gone, wow, you sure are hot to trot for her," Shakey said, causing Humphrey to laugh.

"Anything happen last night?" Shakey asked with a 'did you just get laid' look on his face.

"Not yet, tonight it was just sleeping close, not that I'm complaining though, she is just so amazing to be with, and it's great to express my true feelings toward her," Humphrey explained happily.

"That's really great man; you're the luckiest Omega in the whole park," Shakey replied as he gave Humphrey a punch in the arm.

"Thanks; hey, what did Mooch find?"

"Oh, he and Salty found a new tree bark sleigh and we..."

"Ah no thanks Shake, I think I'll just wait till Kate comes back," Humphrey said, knowing what Shakey was going to ask.

"Ok then, I better go before Salty starts going after the ravens again," Shakey said as he was leaving.

After Shakey was out of sight, Humphrey lay back down to just stare into his compressed dirt ceiling and began to think back to how hot Kate looked leaving to go to see Winston. And got the idea of what he wanted to do with the best opportunity he had at being alone with the sexy image of Kate in his mind. He then reached his paw past his waistline and began to stroke his wolfhood, getting the flag all the up.

Once he felt his thick knot slide out, he began to imaging himself licking Kate all over her body, and hearing the wild exotic moans and laughter escape her.

As he began to message faster and faster, he began to pant heavier and heavier the closer he got. His mind then imagined that he was inside Kate and hearing her pleasured cry's, 30 seconds later, Humphrey turned to the side and released onto the ground and enjoyed the moment.

A few minutes later, he stood back up on his feet as he was retracted, his heart slowed down.

_'Wow that sure is a great relief, maybe I should take a small walk and see how spring is coming along_', Humphrey thought, then got up to exit.

As Kate made her way to the entrance of the Alpha den, Winston and Eve were happy to see her return.

"Hi mom, hi dad," Kate greeted happily.

"Hi Kate, did you have a good howl with Humphrey?" Winston asked.

"Oh yah, it was the first time we shared our loving feelings since we bonded and told each other how we felt about each other on the valley yesterday. And no, he wasn't anywhere out of line," she paused as she saw them smile. "And I did kinda, spent the night, and I'm sorry for not telling you," she admitted.

"Its fine Kate, we know how nice and respectful Humphrey is, so there's no need to tear out his intestines, and tie him on a tree," Eve nicely said, causing Winston and Kate to stare at her with bulged eyes.

After a few moments, Kate shook her head. "Anyway, is it ok to be with Humphrey around noon?" she asked.

"Of course Kate, the only thing on the Alpha schedule is to have the first joint hunt operation with the Eastern pack," Winston explained as the trio walked their way to the bottom of the valley to meet Tony and the rest of the party.

"Oh I can't wait, I'm ready this time," Kate said as she stopped to crack her neck left and right, and roll her shoulders.

**Wow, what a chapter. Hoped you all thought it was hilarious, take care, 10-4. **

–**Alloy Fox  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey everyone, sorry for taking so long, this writer's block was tough to crack and I wanted to double the length of this chapter. But hope you enjoy. –Alloy Fox  
**

Humphrey was taking a peaceful walk in the dense forest near the waterfall with the happy feeling of Kate on his mind. Then 3 grey puppies came running past him and tackled each other 10 yards ahead of him. Watching them play made Humphrey smile, but he wasn't remembering his puppyhood, he was thinking of the idea of having his own with Kate. It would defiantly give him a chance to do what his abandoning father never did, and was thinking of combing characteristics between himself and Kate of how they would turn out.

Then out of the blue, Lilly walked up next to Humphrey to greet him.

"Hi Humphrey," Lilly said, causing him to turn his attention to her.

"Hi Lilly,"

"What's up?"

"Nothing much, just killing time till Kate gets off Alpha duties," Humphrey explained.

"Oh I heard that the Alphas from both packs are hunting together for the first time today," Lilly replied.

"Really? Oh cool, I really hope Kate gets a catch," Humphrey said as he visualized Kate taking down a caribou.

"Yah, I hope the same for Garth, so I'm basically waiting till Alpha's are done for today too," Lilly explained. Then Humphrey sparked an idea.

"Hey, have you ever sleighed before?"

"No,"

"Well... Salty, mooch, and Shakey found a new broken tree bark up the hill, wanna come?" Humphrey asked.

"Sure, I'd been wanting to try it," Lilly replied.

Then Humphrey and Lilly began to walk up the hill to find the rest of the omegas.

Kate split apart from Garth, Hutch, and Candou as she spotted a lone caribou eating grass just up the valley's hill. As she quietly crawled closer and closer, she kept checking the wind and making sure it didn't blow her scent in the direction of her unaware victim.

Then a blue jay flew by the antlers, causing the caribou to turn around and stare at it flying away, giving Kate the perfect opportunity. She immediately jumped at it and bit into it's and ripped out an artery, causing the caribou to collapse and bleed out before dying.

Kate stood there in awe, and feeling proud on a successful kill. Then she dragged it to the flat table stone in the centre of the valley, alone with 3 others caught by Garth, Candou and Hutch. Winston saw this and smiled.

"Well done Kate," he complimented

"Thanks dad," Kate replied with the smile of a winner.

Elsewhere...

"Ok, 1...2...3!" Humphrey shouted as him, Lilly, Shakey, Salty and Mooch pushed against the ground and started down the slope. As they were gaining more speed, Lilly was really enjoying the wind in her hair and wished she'd ridden with them sooner. After whizzing past a few dozen trees, the omegas cleared the small cliff and did a 360* before skidding into a perfect landing.

"Dude, that was sick, and I think I am too," Salty said shaking his head.

"Yah thanks guys for letting me tag along," Lilly said jumping off to regain balance.

"Sure thing, you're welcomed to ride anytime," Shakey replied.

Then out in the distance, they perked their ears hearing a howl coming from the Eastern head Alpha Tony, telling all to gather in the valley.

Almost immediately, the 4 omegas double-timed it down the rest of the hill until gathering with the rest of the 2 packs.

"Attention Eastern and Western pack, no shoving and biting, just gather 10 wolves to a kill since there's 49 total, and make sure all of you get part of the share, now...dig in" Tony said, causing both packs to gather and savagely begin to devour the flesh from the 5 dead caribou.

As Humphrey looked around for Kate, she noticed he was looking for her and waived her paw, signaling him.

When he walked up to her, Kate began to nuzzle Humphrey's neck affectionately, making him sigh and nuzzle her back.

"Hey,"

"Hey," both greeted.

"Did you catch any?"

"Right in front of you," Kate told him proudly.

"Wow, that's really cool, I'm so happy for you," Humphrey said with a smile.

"Thank you Humphrey," Kate replied happily, and then both began to dig in, ripping the meat off the bones.

10 minutes later, Humphrey was full, and began to lick the blood off his mouth, and diverted his attention to Kate who just done eating too. As Humphrey checked out Kate's beauty once more, he noticed that the blood soaked around her mouth made her freaking hotter to him.

"That was really good Kate, you picked a good one," Humphrey said with a smile as the duo stood up started walking together.

"Thanks Humphrey," Kate replied and started to clean the blood off her mouth.

"Oh no, you don't need to clean the blood off," Humphrey said shaking his head.

"Why not?" Kate asked curiously.

"Because... it makes you look even hotter," Humphrey admitted, causing Kate to blush a little, and let out a flattered laugh.

"Really?" Kate slyly said with a raised eyebrow and grew an impish smile creeping on her mouth.

As the continued walking, Kate slowed down and wanted to be walking behind Humphrey on purpose.

Then she glanced down his body and all of a sudden began to pant at the sight of his wolfhood.

_'Oh I want you Humphrey, so bad! I want you to be inside and deep now!'_ Kate's mind screamed at her. Kate's fire was so sudden and tremendous inside her like Napalm, and thought of going crazy if Humphrey didn't do anything about it.

Once they entered the forest, Kate all of a sudden pounced on Humphrey from the side and laid on his furry chest as she starred deep into his aquatic eyes.

As Humphrey was feeling Kate's soft, warm fur, with a bloody mouth made him start to get stiff. This time, he wasn't afraid of her reaction.

Kate glanced downwards as she was feeling something beginning to push up against her stomach. She started giggling, knowing exactly what it was, causing Humphrey to blush.

(Wow, just staring while lying on him causes him to get 'hard', I wonder if Humphrey wants to be the Alpha for this) Kate thought and licked his nose.

"You know Humphrey, I never admired how much of a sexy Omega you are," Kate said in a throaty voice, causing him to reach his highest 'pressure'.

As Kate began to feel his pulse from his wolfhood, she began to feel a warm feeling building in her stomach, making her why of just riding him right there.

Humphrey on the other hand felt like he was going mad as both lupine were panting and caught in a locking stare.

_'Oh god, I want her, I want her, I want her so bad. Come on just do her, do her hard, make her shout out your name._' Humphrey's mind screamed at him.

But as calmly as he could, he took a breath to speak.  
"Kate, I'd been wanting to mate with you for the longest time, but are you sure?" Humphrey asked, thinking of her first before himself.

"Oh yah, I am totally sure, follow me," Kate replied as she got off Humphrey and began to walk her way to the Alpha den.

When both wolves entered the den, Humphrey pushed Kate against the wall and both began to slobber each others faces while standing on their hind legs.

Both wolves were now fully aroused as Humphrey's knot slide out, and Kate as now wet from the appetite, and the sexual one since both already ate caribou.

Then Kate slid down onto the soft ground with Humphrey landing on her. He slowly pulled his head back and began to lick Kate's stomach, making her moan and giggle from the sensation as Humphrey teased her nipples with his warm tongue.

Then Humphrey began to lick Kate's inner thigh, and that just doubled her volume.

"Oh Humphrey, keep going don't ever stop," Kate pleaded between laughter.

After a half a minute, Humphrey climbed back on Kate and starred at her, who soon gave him a small nod to proceed. The Omega soon entered the Alpha, and let out a surprised exotic gasp when they became sexually connected.

Kate was shocked of how big Humphrey was, and hardly felt any pain as the her mind only felt pleasure from him. And Humphrey was surprised at how warm and tight Kate was, and only had 1 goal on his mind of completely satisfying Kate.

going out and going in a steady pattern as both began to pant and wag their tails like a duster in the dirt. Humphrey felt energized and breathed after each thrust into Kate and determined himself to give Kate the best time in her life, as it was already his. As for Kate she sighed erotically after each time Humphrey pumped into her, making her feel sensations she never felt before. Over time she went from moaning softly, to shrieks, and began to shout Humphrey's name as she dug her claws into the dirt while bucking her hips against his. And neither of them seemed to care if both packs did hear them.

After 10 minutes, Humphrey began to feel him near his climax and began to get his rhythm faster and harder. Kate knew were this was going and prepared herself for Humphrey's release. Humphrey then gave 1 final thrust began to spilled out inside of Kate, and hanged his mouth wide opened from the best feeling in his life. As soon as Kate felt Humphrey's release, she shuttered from his warm fluid filling into her and let out several squeals of ecstasy each time Humphrey let out more and more into her.

After about a minute, Humphrey tried to pull out of Kate, but realized they were stuck. But neither of didn't seem to mind still being connected as Humphrey laid on Kate, who kinda liked his weight on her.

**A/N: Phew, what a chapter. Hoped it was good. Please leave reviews. I also went back here and made some changes.  
**

**How will Kate's parents find out and react? Until next time. –Alloy Fox  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hi everyone, sorry for the late update. But I know that you all will enjoy this chapter. Enjoy from Filth Hound Lupine.**

**Chapter 4: Dessert seconds/Revalation  
**

Back at the feast, Lilly and Garth finished their caribou meal, but Garth had to leave to assist Tony back in the eastern territory.

"Lilly, do you know where Kate went off to?" Winston walked up and asked.

"I think I saw her go off for a walk with Humphrey," she replied as she remembered seeing them go into the forest 20 minutes ago.

"Can you go tell Kate that I need to speak of an Alpha matter to her," Winston said in an 'it's important' way.

"Sure," Lilly replied and began to walk her way into the forest.

While waiting to be unstuck, Humphrey and Kate starred at each other full of satisfaction.

"Wow, we... just... had... sex," Kate said happily.

"Yah... How was I... since it's our first...?" Humphrey asked starring deep into Kate's eyes.

"Oh Humphrey, you are just incredible, you have given me sensations I've never experienced before, and I never knew how much of a frisky omega you are this way," Kate explained happily as she licked the side of Humphrey's muzzle.

"Wow, thank you Kate for the best feeling of my life from such a sweet, smart, sexy alpha girl with such a crazy wild side," Humphrey said as he licked her muzzle back, and began to nibble her ear, making her moan and giggle.

The two continued being connected and resting while treating each other's faces like suckers for about an hour, when Humphrey finally with-drawled out of Kate, who he began to nibble her ear, which she always loved.

Kate then sparked an idea, as she began to form an evil smirk.

Energetically Kate climbed onto Humphrey's chest, and within seconds, he got 'stiff' again.

"Watch ya doing," Humphrey asked excitedly.

Kate then licked Humphrey's entire face and then starred at him with hunger in her eyes, but she was hungry to see Humphrey satisfied.

"Pleasuring you back," Kate replied, then began to slide her body up and down Humphrey's.

As Humphrey was feeling was feeling Kate's stomach rub against his wolfhood, he was feeling like the luckiest male lupine in all of Canada while he was laughing and panting at the same time.

Throughout the whole time, Kate wasn't holding back, she knew what was coming as Humphrey began to pant harder and harder as she continued sliding.

After a few minutes went by, he then exploded his release making Kate giggle and let out a relaxing sigh as Humphrey completely drenched Kate's stomach with his cum.

As soon as Humphrey caught his breath, he leaned upwards and began to nibble Kate's neck, but just then, Lilly entered the Alpha den.

"Kate, are you in here cause..." Lilly began to say, but stopped and enlarged her eyes as she witness what her sister and Humphrey were up to all this time.

"Oh I am so sorry, but dad asked me to find you and tell you that dad needs to see you, and sounded urgent," Lilly explained as she turned away from them.

"That's ok, thanks Lilly, I gotta go Humphrey" Kate replied as she got off of Humphrey and exited the den.

"Kate wait," Humphrey started, causing Kate to stop and look back to him.

"Want to spend the night again?" Humphrey asked with a smile.

"Absolutely," Kate replied smiling back, and then continued to go to see her father.

"How was it?" Lilly asked Humphrey with a smirk on her face.

"Oh... well... uh..."

"Oh come on Humphrey, I'm Kate's sister, its ok to tell me, and plus I'd like to know," Lilly explained as he looked at him with a 'please tell me' face.

"Alright, then in the briefest way, it was way more amazing than I ever thought it would be to mate with Kate, I love her more than anything in life," Humphrey explained.

"Wow Humphrey, that's really great, I'm so happy for you and Kate," Lilly said

"Thanks Lilly, I'm also happy for you and Garth," Humphrey said with a smile.

"Thanks Humphrey," Lilly replied also smiling.

"Well I should be going, see ya Lilly," Humphrey said then started to head back to his solitude.

"See ya Humphrey," Lilly replied then walked away back to the alpha den.

Kate then met up with Winston at the bottom of the valley.

"You needed to see me dad?" Kate asked as she walked up beside him.

"Yes Kate, during today's hunt, I noticed it was also the time when humans begin their ritual of camping season in the campgrounds of Jasper. So we need to be careful not to provoke them, I talked with Garth and Tony, and we'll just tell both packs to avoid them, and no attacking unless being attacked first." Winston said as he continued to stare down the small forest down the valley that leads to the campgrounds.

"Will they be a threat?" Kate asked.

"I shouldn't think so, the humans who camp are mostly nice," Winston said, and then turned his head towards Kate.

Winston then took a pause, and noticed that Kate looked tired and all flushed, and her back fur was all dirty, and her stomach fur seemed all geld wet and sticky. Then a breeze blew past him, making Winston pick up a familiar scent coming from Kate's damp fur. He brainstormed in his head and found it was Humphrey, then picked up the strong aroma coming from her stomach as lupine semen. Winston then glared at Kate with wide eyes as he pieced the data together, Kate started think that he was starting to figure out what happened between her and Humphrey.

"Am I thinking what I think happened," Winston asked curiously with a raised eyebrow. Kate didn't feel nervous to tell her father, but she most defiantly would be scared for Humphrey if her mom were to find out.

"Yes dad, Humphrey and I...had sex," Kate admitted with a small guilty smile. But was kinda shocked when Winston just smiled, but then heard a *clump* behind them. Causing both wolves to turn around and see Eve collapsed on the grass.

"Eve!"

"Mom, are you ok?" both asked and nudged her shoulder, causing Eve to regain conscious.

"Yes, I'm fine Kate [Eve took a pause and stood back up] I'll just be right back and go find Humphrey then tear off his wolfhood and throw it into a human's campfire," Eve explained nicely then started up the valley. Kate and Winston's faces turned all shocked and ears perked.

Winston the walked up and stood in front of Eve.

"Eve wait, why don't I go have a talk with Humphrey instead?" Winston suggested.

"Dad, please don't hurt Humphrey, it wasn't like he forced me or anything, we both wanted to... do what we did," Kate explained, causing Eve to have a change of heart.

"Ok dear, Winston honey, go have a nice friendly with Humphrey," Eve replied.

"Alright, I'll be back," Winston said and began to walk towards Humphrey's den.

"Please be nice to him dad," Kate said in a worry.

"Don't worry Kate, I'll just have a good father/son-in law talk with Humphrey" Winston said with a smile.

"Thanks dad," Kate replied being relieved for the thought that her family wasn't going to do anything bad to Humphrey.

_  
It was already late afternoon, and Humphrey started to relax his eyes closed as he waited for Kate to come.

"Hello Humphrey, is it ok to come in?" Winston asked, causing Humphrey to open his eyes and see his father in law stand patiently outside his den.

"Uh yes sir, please come in," Humphrey said as he sat up, causing Winston to enter the den.

"I was wondering if it was ok to have a little talk," Winston started.

Humphrey was starting to get nervous as he probably already discovered about him and Kate.

"Um Winston sir... I ..."

"Everything's fine Humphrey, I know what you and Kate have been up to and I just want have small talk about of how things are going ok? Winston explained.

"Okay, I understand sir," Humphrey replied relieved.

**A/N: Alright, done with another good chapter, take care everyone. Please review. –Filth Hound Lupine **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey everyone, sorry for the late update, I spent most of my time celebrating Christmas and the next 'Without you' chapter. After this, I'll finally get started on 'Metal Mania'. Winter Quarter starts tomorrow, so please understand the waiting gaps. Anyway enjoy. –Filth Hound Lupine  
**

Chapter 5: In Law Talk and Alpha Pie.

"How are things going with Kate?" Winston started as he sat down a yard away face to face with Humphrey.

"Oh things are really, really great with her, I've never been in life in these first two days of being mates with her. Humphrey explained happily.

"Are you prepared if anything happens," Winston asked with a raised eyebrow.

That threw Humphrey off guard and thought he would chomp his throat.

"Oh don't worry Winston sir; I won't ever do anything, selfish, low, and rotten or anything to ever take advantage of Kate. I only mated with her because we both wanted to, and I was careful so I wouldn't hurt her," Humphrey said being scared like this was his final moment of living.

Winston saw the fear in his eyes, and just smiled.

"Humphrey, you don't need to be scared. I didn't come here to bite into your neck; I just wanted a talk to see how things are going. I already know about you and Kate being intimate and I can only say that I kinda expected it would happen. Just didn't know when. It kinda made sense the way you were looking at her back at the feast though. But I'm not mad at all, I think of you as a son I never had," Winston explained with a smile.

After hearing that, Humphrey's fear disappeared, and he just felt happy from what his father-in-law just said.

"Wow, thank you...dad,"

"No problem; now Humphrey, mating season is about a week away and I just would like to know if you'd be up to that part of life," Winston asked.

"Not to worry Winston, if Kate expects pups later on, I'll be there 100% for her, and I'll even learn to become a Beta if I have to," Humphrey replied assuring that he wouldn't do anything a slimbag would do.

"Good to hear Humphrey, I know you, you're already a good mate to my daughter and I know you'll make a wonderful father," Winston complimented with a smile.

"Thank you sir,"

"Thank you Humphrey, I'm glad we had this talk,"

Then Winston exited Humphrey's den and headed back to the alpha den with that good thought of what every father-in-law gets about his daughter with a good seed.

Shortly after he left, Salty showed up.

"Hey dude, Shakey, Reba, and Janice found a big bush full Huckleberries, do you want some?" he asked while holding a branch full of Huckleberries in front of Humphrey.

Humphrey at first wanted to say no because of the weird taste. But an idea jolted in his head, creating a sly smirk on his face of an interesting delicious desire of what to do with the berries.

"Sure, thanks," he replied placing the branch at the corner of the den.

"Hey, can you, Shakey and Mooch keep a secret?"

"Yah man, absolutely,"

"After the feast, Kate and I...did it,"

Salty widened his eyes, being all stunned.

"Wowhoo, you mean you two had sex?" he asked making sure, causing Humphrey to nod his head proudly.

"Wow Humphrey, you must have really been in a strong turn on in a second from Kate. Do you think you can tell details?" Salty asked.

"Sure, well we were walking up the hill, and I notice how hot she is with a bloody mouth from eating the caribou. So I complimented her, and that causes her to be wild, making me wild as well. Then she leads me to the alpha den and we smooched then mated passionately. And to top that, she jerked me off with her stomach after we got unstuck." Humphrey explained proudly and happily.

"Dang Humphrey, you're quite the dog in the pack from having the great honor of being mates especially to have sex with the pack leader's 1st daughter."

"Thanks,"

Then all of a sudden, Shakey arrived and sat down next to Salty to join in to whatever they were talking about.

"Hey guys, what's happening?"

"Dude, Humphrey sexed up Kate after the feast," Salty said turning to Shakey and pointed to Humphrey.

"Wow Humphrey, you are an Omega god to all Canadian and even USA Omegas," Shakey complimented with enlarged eyes.

"Thanks, but please don't talk to anyone else but Mooch and Lilly," Humphrey pleaded to the two of his best friends.

"Not to worry..." Shakey started. Then him and Shakey did the cross thing with their paws around their chests.

"We cross our Hearts," both said.

"Thanks guys, I better go get cleaned up before Kate comes," Humphrey said as he exited and headed to the creek. Shakey and Salty then exited as well and went to find Mooch and tell him about Humphrey and Kate.

Humphrey arrived at the creek and within 5 minutes of bathing, his gray fur almost looked like to have been dyed silver, and reflected the suns rays off his body. Then he went back in his den and began to rest his eyes as he was waiting patiently for his mate.

Kate left as soon as Winston returned and explained to Eve that everything worked out fine and everything was alright.

"Humphrey is going to be a good mate for Kate," Winston said as he sat at the entrance and watched the sun slowly disappear behind the mountains.

"Yes he is," Eve added as she sat down next to him and watched as well.

While walking down the hill, Kate remembered she was still messy from the dirt and Humphrey's cum driven into her fur. Quickly she detoured to the creek and stepped into the cold water and began to rinse it all out.

Unlike Humphrey, she took her time, and thought back to when they experienced sex for the first time. She moaned to herself remembering the rocking sensation Humphrey gave her, and then his release flowing deep into her. She loved it all, even though it made her kinda sore afterward, but knew it wouldn't last forever.

After 10 minutes, her fur looked more golden than tan and glittered from the hazy sunset.

Right when she stepped at the entrance of Humphrey's den, Humphrey opened his eyes, and smiled immediately at Kate who looked like a goddess.

"Hey," Kate said with a large smile.

"Hey, please come in," Humphrey replied with waiver of his paw being as happy as she was.

Kate soon entered and nuzzled Humphrey immediately as if she hasn't seen him in a month. Humphrey then began to nuzzle her back and began to chew her ear as she sat down. Thinking that he wanted to go again, she playfully pushed him back a little.

"Slow down a little Humphrey, I'm not fully recovered and ready for another round yet," She said as nicely as she tried and not wanted to disappoint him too bad.

To her surprise, Humphrey didn't seem to mind and went back to give her ears a few more nibbles before he spoke.

"It's ok, I am kinda worn out, but we can at least have some…"

[Licks her right cheek, causing Kate to let out a short giggle.]

"Fun…"

[Licks her left cheek, making Kate increase her laughter.]

"With…"

[Licks from the tip of her nose to the base of her forehead, Kate then began to moan as well as laugh from all of Humphrey's hungry intentions for her.]

"Each other," He finished then smiled passionately into the depths of Kate's desirous eyes, making her body shiver delightedly.

"Oh, I am so up for that, and I bet you are already". Kate said covering her mouth with her paw making one of those girlish realization giggles that would make any guy kinda embarrassed.

Humphrey then looked down to check himself, and she was right, he was all the way at attention with his knot out as well. Then walked to the corner and grabbed the branch of Huckleberries and began to pick them into his paw.

Curiously, Kate glared at him with curiosity of what he was going to do.

"What are you doing," she asked with her ears perked.

Humphrey then held his paws together carrying 15 huckleberries and walked up to Kate, giving a sly look.

"Preparing delicious Alpha pie," He said slyly.

Kate was surprised and really liked the idea of what he was going to do and looked at him with a sexy smile and began to wag her tail exitedly across the ground.

"Hope you're hungry, because I already am," she replied in a throaty voice.

Then Humphrey's tail began to wag as well and then pounced on Kate, causing a surprised laugh to escape her throat. Humphrey then squished the berries onto her neck, and spread the berry juice down her chest to her stomach, Kate squirmed around excitedly and was prepared for anything to happen.

Humphrey then started licking her neck and began to zig-zag left and right, sucking up the berry juice as well as leaving trails of saliva, slowly working his way to her chest. Kate closed her eyes and was shuttering and moaning from Humphrey's warm, wet tongue painting her chest fur, causing an increase in her volume every time Humphrey worked his way lower and lower.

When he came to her stomach, she was already panting and had her tongue resting to the side, when Humphrey picked up her sweet candy-like scent down there, it made him drool more and supercharged with lust. Being overwhelmed, he poked with his nose, causing Kate's eyes to shoot out and let out a pleasured gasp as she began to breath heavier.

"Oh Humphrey…don't stop…" she pleaded between breaths and began to claw onto his head between his ears, almost forcing him to continue.

Being happy to oblige, Humphrey excitedly licked X's and crosses.

Then he plunged his tongue into her, making her shriek between pants while thrashing her head side to side and began calling his name as she was getting closer and closer to release.

After about 30 seconds, Kate tensed her body and hit her climax and sprayed into Humphrey's face and mouth. As she relaxed to catch her breath, Humphrey licked his muzzle clean and starred at her with a 'was that good' kind of smile.

"Oh Humphrey… that was incredible," Kate said happily. Then she shot up to pounce on him and went into vice versa to pleasuring one another.

"Allow me to return the favor," Kate said enthusiastically as she reached out for the berries.

" I love you so much," Humphrey said exited for what's going to happen to him.

"I love you too so much," Kate replied slyly as she began to smear the berries across his chest, then started to do the same treatment he did to her. Humphrey began to let out an arousal sigh as her luscious tongue cleaned the berries out of his fur.

Then Kate came down to his enlarged, aroused wolfhood and took an experimental swipe with her tongue, causing a gasp to escape Humphrey's throat. She was already picking up his strong hormone smell, and deeply inhaled the scent ,obviously wanting more.

"Please continue…Kate," Humphrey almost begged, Kate then grew an evil smile on her face and immediately began to treat his wolfhood like a lollipop.

Humphrey was panting as he hung his tongue out to the side and starred at the ceiling with his paws grabbing the roots onto the wall behind him.

After 20 seconds, Humphrey's body began to tense up as he wasn't far away from his climax.

"Kate, I'm about to cum in a few moments," Humphrey warned, but Kate acted like she didn't listen and began to message faster. She was already prepared for his release, and wanted to satisfy him like he did for her today and see how he tasted.

Like he said, a few moments later, Humphrey hit his release and bucked his hips into her mouth and splurged. Kate took the delight to swallow his cum and was careful not to hurt him with her teeth.

After the last drop was out of Humphrey, Kate licked her mouth clean and made her way and snuggled next to Humphrey and rested her head on his wildly furred chest. Waiting patiently for Humphrey to catch his breath while listening to his heart to slow down.

"You know what this day was like?" Humphrey started.

"What?"

"The best one in my life,"

"Me to, I love you Humphrey,"

"I love you too Kate," both discussed and fell asleep, within seconds.

Both slept peacefully holding each other close as the moon came out and shined on the two lupine lovers.

**A/N: Wow, big chapter, hoped you all enjoyed it. Please review –Filth Hound Lupine.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hi everyone sorry for the long wait, but here's the moment you were waiting for, the next chapter of the spark of love! Enjoy! –Filth Hound Lupine**

**Chapter 6: A quick one before Alpha duties**

Another beautiful morning arose, beaming bright sunlight across Jasper Park.

Inside a certain Omega's den lay Humphrey on his back with his lovely mate Kate snuggled under his left arm, and her head resting peacefully on his wild furred chest.

When the light began to brighten the den, Humphrey began to stir and open his eyes trying to adjust to the bright sun. As he looked up at Kate, he admired how peaceful she was sleeping with a large smile on her face while latched on him. That gave Humphrey the wonderful thought of how lucky and happy he was being mates with her.

Soon enough, Kate began to stir and wake up as well. She opened her eyes only to see her lupine lover awake as well, and starred at her with a greeting as she shifted her whole body onto Humphrey's chest, only ready to greet him back.

"Good morning Kate," Humphrey said then gave Kate's muzzle a small lick.

"Good morning Humphrey," Kate replied with a giggle and licked his muzzle back and both began to rub noses together affectionately.

After both got up and were stretching, Kate flexed right in front of Humphrey's face, not even doing it on purpose. Humphrey immediately got turned on and started to drool and get hard in a second from seeing acrobatic Kate stretching, but as he noticed her heading out, he was curious if she was ready for the next round yet.

"You're going?" Humphrey asked, in a way like she was going away forever.

Kate just stopped, and looked back at him half-way with a 'no worries' smile.

"Humphrey, I have a lot of Alpha errands to run today," Kate replied in a reasonable but nice tone.

Humphrey then got up and walked up behind her right blind side and began to nuzzle the side of her face, causing Kate to close her eyes and let out a purring moan.

"You know, you don't need to leave just yet, dear Alpha, you have an Omega who loves you so very much," Humphrey said passionately then began to lick and nibble her ear as he ran his tail all over the lower portion of her chest. Making Kate's tail twitch excitedly from the sensation Humphrey was giving her.

Kate's breathing and moaning began to increase dramatically as Humphrey's tail worked its way to her stomach. Then she let out a pleasured gasp when Humphrey's tail made it between her legs and made contact and was brushing against her crotch. Kate knew clear that Humphrey was putting kindling into the primal fire inside her, and was starting to get the need for him to extinguish with his cum.

(Oh now you've done Humphrey, now I'm really going to be late because...you're...getting...me...lustful) Kate thought as she began to pant as well as shiver her legs.

"Your fur is so soft, and you are just the most beautiful, sexy female Alpha wolf on the planet," Humphrey whispered in her ear then licked the side of her muzzle, completely soaking the right side of Kate's mouth with his hungry lust drool.

That made Kate hit her overload point, and began to pant super hard like she was in a desert.

(I can't take it anymore; I need to be sexed by Humphrey before I lose it) Kate thought vigorously then walked a few steps forward and turned around and began to crouch walk towards Humphrey as if she was hunting, making him back up till he hit the wall of his den. Kate then did a pounce through the air and body slammed on top of Humphrey. She then stood on her hind legs, but still rested her chest on Humphrey's and starred at him with hunger in her eyes.

"Kate, are..." Humphrey started to speak but was silenced with Kate's paw clamped on his muzzle.

"Enough talk Humphrey, you have already gotten me tempted to stay. Please...I need... inside me...now!" Kate pleaded between hard pants, and then she released her paw and began to slobber his face with her lustful drool, making him completely turned on with his knot now sliding out. Humphrey only needed to count to 3 to be fully hard from Kate's foreplay.

Kate then looked down and noticed Humphrey was all the way hard, she then made an evil smile and snaked her tail into a wrapping motion around his wolfhood.

Then Kate made a devious giggle once Humphrey let out a pleasured gasp from the sensation.

Kate then moved her tail away, and lowered 'herself' to make small contact with Humphrey's member.

"Oh god Kate," Humphrey said excitedly as he now rested his tongue on the left side of his mouth.

"You want?" Kate asked with a sly smirk as she teased him.

"Just as bad…as you," Humphrey replied with a begging face.

Kate immediately and slowly dove and had him plunge into her. Both wolves opened their mouths and began to moan and pant heavily as both partners were connected to each other into a sexual bond.

Kate then began moving in an up and down rhythm and let out a pleasured squeal after each motion.

Humphrey just laid there panting in ecstasy as he bucked his hips, pushing deeper into Kate, creating more pleasure for both lupine.

After about 5 minutes, Kate was feeling her climax nearing, and that caused her to increase her speed and let her tongue flop in the air after each motion.

Humphrey knew what was about to happen, and once Kate gave 1 more hard thrust to finally hit her release, Humphrey tightly wrapped his paws around her waist and hugged her against his body.

"HUMPHREY!" Kate yelled out in a pleasured cry as she then bursted and soaked his crotch in her pheromone fluid.

After a few moments, Kate then fell onto Humphrey's chest being all exhausted and satisfied, but Humphrey hadn't cummed yet, and he wanted to have an amazing grand finale for Kate as well as himself.

"Is it...ok for me...to finish," he asked her between breaths.

Kate then looked back at him, only to give him a confirmed smile.

"Oh...yes Humphrey...of course...you didn't...need to...ask," Kate replied between breaths.

Almost immediately, Humphrey quickly sat up [still inside of Kate of course] and rested her on the ground and was now on top of her. Then Humphrey continued their dance of love, and went back on track of his goal of releasing his load inside of her, as he was panting heavily and dripping large droplets of drool on Kate's chest fur.

As Humphrey then went faster and harder, Kate knew he was getting close and prepared herself.

30 seconds later, Humphrey hit the point and pumped 1 more time deep inside Kate and blasted his heavy load inside her, making Kate let out a loud pleasured squeal after each round he shot into her.

After he was spent 10 seconds later, Humphrey lost all of his strength and just collapsed on Kate with exhaustion, who was enjoying Humphrey's wieght as well as his warm splashes inside her.

It was already past the crack of dawn and Winston as well as Eve were walking down the cliff and was wondering what was keeping Kate so long.

"Kate, are you around?" Winston asked as they were nearing Humphrey's den.

Humphrey and Kate's eyes enlarged and panicked of his reaction of seeing his daughter with her mate being mates.

Since they were stuck, there wasn't much to do but wait for him to come along.

Humphrey began to panic from getting seen by his in-laws being connected with Kate, and knowing what they were up to. Especially if her mother was there as well.

Humphrey then raised his chest and started to try to pull himself out of Kate.

"Ow, Humphrey stop, that isn't helping," Kate replied and nipped his ear and yanked him back down on her.

"Well you got to help me from getting fixed on the spot if your mom sees..." Humphrey started but saw Kate divert her attention to the entrance of the den.

Humphrey then gulped being nervous, and then also diverted his eyes to the entrance and saw Winston and Eve stare at him and Kate with large realized eyes.

**A/N: Wow, now that was a true lemon chapter. Please review. -Filth Hound Lupine **


End file.
